Death Note: Badly Translated
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Death Note put through many layers of translator... Translated by Bad Translator. CHAPTER TWO: MATTS LOVE CONFESSION ORIGINAL: Mihael Keehl, I think I love you BADLY TRANSLATED: Mihael Keehl, this is the case. Once a week on Wednesday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found a website called Bad Translator. You write something in the text box and it gets translated into different languages then translated back again...it is halarious.**

ORIGINAL: Light's Reflection.

_Light Yagami starred at the grave which now held the body of his one true rival. The great detective L._

_He had won. L was gone, for good. Never again would he be hindered by the detective. Never again would he feel those pitch black eyes watching his every move. It was all over. He was victorious. _

_So why did he feel so...empty?_

_Light scowled at the headstone. This was meant to be his victory, the start_ _of his new world. Why did he feel like something was missing?_

_"I won...Do you hear that L? I. Won." He cried at the grave. "Where's your smart answer now? Where's your damn theories? Where is your justice?" _

_Of course, there was no answer. Light fell to his knee's. _

_"Where the hell are you L?" He whispered. "Why...why won't you answer me?!"_

_He dug his fingers into the fresh dirt of the grave, tears running down his face._

_"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?" He shouted._

_Light sobbed. During this standoff between Kira and Ryuuzaki, Light had told himself that he was only pretending to like the detective. But...he had grown to like the man, the person that was L. This was meant to be his perfect victory. But it had no meaning without having L to share it with._

**Now, after many layers of translate.**

TRANSLATED: The reflection of light.

The vector is the tomb of God, now with a real competitor to the body. Win a great detective l.. Never go away. He will never be a detective. They do not want the dark eyes, watching our every move. They are everywhere. He is the winner. Why is the feeling ... Free one? Glazing tombstone frowned on. it was doomed his victory, at the beginning of their new world. Why is it feels a bit shortage? 有沒有... Have you heard? I. WINNER 。 Called him to his grave. Where are you now answer the chips? Damn theory here do? Where is the justice? Of course, nothing will happen. The light fell on his knees. Where the hell are you? He muttered to himself. Why ... ... ... Why don't you answer me? Tears streaming across his face, he pulled his fingers in the fresh dirt on the grave. Why don't you answer me? He shouted. Only cry. The conflict between Kira and Ryuuzaki he himself said, he pretended to be a detective. ... But he's still as a man is ... ... l the importance of his victory. But do not feel the need to share it."

**A/N: Where are you now answer the chips. *CRIES***

**So moving! Hehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! Thanks for the input about the translations and how there set out. It helps a lot! I'll try to set it out better!**

**ORIGINAL: MATT'S LOVE CONFESSION**

Dear Mello.

For awhile now, I've been getting these feelings that I can't explain. At first, I tried to pass it off as a random feeling, that there was no sense or logic behind it. But, I soon started to notice stuff about you that I never noticed before. Like how you smiled and how straight your teeth were and the way you held yourself with such self-assured confidence. Weird stuff like that.

I know that this letters so...random. I know I never let on about this thing before. I know we've been friends since we were kids. But, I can't help how I feel.

Mihael Keehl, I think I'm in love with you.

So, yeah, this is pretty awkward. But, please reply or something.

Matt

**BADLY TRANSLATED: CONFESSIONS OF LOVE GLAZE**

Dear Mello

_For a time, and now I get the feeling that you can't explain in the beginning. Try to use it as a random hunch that there is no sense or logic?_ _But soon began to notice things you never noticed._ _You smile and how straight teeth and as the Organization and your own beliefs. Especially ones._ _I have this and this message ... Random move from I will not leave you. We have been friends since we do not know, but the kids, but I can't tell you how I feel._

_Mihael Keehl, this is the case. Once a week on Wednesday._

_Yes, Yes, it is very difficult. However, please feel free to respond, or what._

From Matt

**A/N: Yeah...it's pretty hard to read and makes no sense but... it amuses me! Hope this is better than the first! Please review! **

**Bye**

**BADLY TRANSLATED AUTHORS NOTE!**

_A/N Because ... It is very difficult and all these things. But he's not happy! Better than the first. . Vista! A lot of time there._

_Wise words indeed._


End file.
